


You're Mine

by thistreasurehunter



Series: Klave drabbles [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Jealous!Dave, M/M, Possessive!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Dave sees someone flirting with Klaus and gets a little jealous.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Klave drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon compliant: Dave didn’t die and he and Klaus made it back to 2019 (somehow).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dave: He was flirting with you.

Klaus: *scoffing* No he wasn’t!

Dave: *scowling* Yeah, he was. He kept touching your arm and looking at your lips.

Klaus: *eyes twinkling* Don’t be a silly bean, Davey-boo.

Dave: *narrowing his eyes* And you kept fluffing your hair and looking up at him through your eyelashes.

Klaus: *playing innocent* Did I?

Dave: *brow furrowed* And laughing at all his dumb jokes.

Klaus: *shrugging and trying to suppress a smile*

Dave: *slowly* Oh. You were trying to make me jealous.

Klaus: *eyes wide* Daaaavey...

Dave: You were trying to make me get possessive of you.

Klaus: *smiling innocently* Did it work?

Dave: Oh, you’re asking for it…

Klaus: *smirking* Oh yeah?

Dave: *voice deep and low* Yeah. I think I need to remind you who your Daddy is.

Klaus: *breathily* Fuck, Dave, you’re getting good at this.

Dave: Just you wait, babydoll, when we get home, I’m going to tie you to the bed and use my mouth on every gorgeous inch of you. I’m going to finger you slowly until your legs are jelly and go down on you until my jaw is sore. And I’m not going to let you cum until I say. Just you wait… I’m going to leave you hard and desperate and pleading. You’re going to be sweating and shaking and begging me to let you finish. And just when you think I’m finally going to let you… I’m going to pull back and make you wait some more. Sweetheart, I’m going to tease you until it fucking hurts. You’re going to be so far into subspace you’re not even going to be able to remember your name, only mine. And when I finally push into you and allow you to cum on my cock, you’re going to scream my name so loud that everyone is going to know exactly who you belong to and who made you feel that OH MY GOD! DIEGO! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!?!

Diego: *grimacing* Too fucking long.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙
> 
> I'm new to writing for this pairing, so I'm starting off with these little dialogue drabbles to begin with until I find their voices. But I will be writing 'proper fics' too! 😊 (Note: I write everything from gen fics to explicit smut.)
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/) and I'd be happy to take requests if there's something you'd like to see. So please feel free to drop me a scenario, or even a line of dialogue, and I'll write you a little Klave fic. 🥰


End file.
